


my baby's sweet (as can be)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crack, Cute, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes Lives, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, POV Cora Hale, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt, Vernon Boyd Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: anonymous asked on tumblr:if you're taking prompts, I've got this one that I can't stop thinking about that has been sent out into the universe before. Stiles and Derek are "that couple" of their friend group. You know, the one connected at the hip and basically married. Stiles says that dating is easy, everyone just groans and throws papers at him because OF COURSE it's easy FOR HIM. He ends up taking a challenge of 'being single' (aka not being glued to Derek's hip) for 2 weeks, landing him at an hour rental motel seeing Derek under a fake name. Hotel clerk thinks they're cheating together until the pack confronts them in the lobby.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	my baby's sweet (as can be)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hozier's "work song"

There were _noises_ coming from the kitchen. Wet ones that made it clear that anyone who daring to enter would get an eyeful of Derek and Stiles with their tongues down each other’s throats and their hands wandering in places that Cora didn’t want to think about.

It was nearly seven in the morning on a Saturday, not late enough to being getting up, much less to be having a quickie on the kitchen counter with other people in the house. She covered her ears, buried her head in the couch cushion, and tried to go back to sleep.

-

Maybe Scott was being a drama queen, but watching Derek and Stiles cuddle like a couple of lovestruck teenagers during their pack meeting was enough to make him want to scream. He’d been single for months (sadly) and watching his best friend get some on the regular while he crashed on Isaac’s sofa every other night was downright depressing.

Stiles was placing loving kisses along the line of Derek’s neck and Derek, the marshmallow that he turned out to be, turned his head and caught Stiles’ lips in a kiss that made Chris stop talking in the middle of his weekly report.

Scott dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

-

Stiles had never been the romantic type as a kid. He’d never dreamed of getting married or having kids, but finding a traumatized, grumpy werewolf with a perfect smile and great hugs turned out to be the thing that made him wish for all that sappy stuff.

The last year with Derek had been great and now they were living together in the house Derek had build on the edge of the preserve. It was nearly perfect.

“I need to know how you got Derek.”

Stiles looked up from the bestiary to meet Isaac’s eyes. The pack was staying over, like they often did, and everyone was piled up around the living room in different states of bored. Some were sleeping while others were holding up their phones to scroll through some kind of social media. He was pretty sure Scott was playing angry birds.

“What?” He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. He’d heard him the first time, but the question itself was absurd.

“How. Did. You. Get. Derek,” Isaac said slowly, like he was speaking to a kindergartner.

“I confessed my undying love to him and we made out on my dad’s couch,” Stiles said, and looked down to keep ready the section on kelpies. “Easy.”

The book was snatched from his grip and Stiles yelped when it was used to hit him upside the head.

“What was that for!” He exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head with a wince. Isaac may have been meek once upon a time, but now he knew his strength and how to use it.

“It’s easy for you,” Isaac huffed, tossing the bestiary back onto Stiles’ lap, “but the rest of us have to suffer through dates and awkward getting to know you questions.”

“That’s not my fault,” Stiles said, which was absolutely true. He wasn’t much of a masochist and definitely didn’t enjoy being punished for the pack’s dating woes.

“You still suck,” said a muffled voice from Stiles’ left that sounded suspiciously like Scott.

He scoffed and ducked down deeper into the couch, his arms crossing over his chest like he was a petulant child. “This is ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous is that you can’t be separated from Derek’s side for even a moment,” Cora laughed, the girl sprawled across the carpet with her head on Erica’s stomach and her feet in Boyd’s lap.

“I can, too,” Stiles said, a bit put-out that everyone was ganging up on him.

“They prove it,” she said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Stiles swallowed hard. He knew he would regret it as soon as he agreed, but the Stilinskis had always been betting men and Stiles was no exception.

“Fine.”

-

They didn’t last a week.

The pack found them at a motel a couple miles out of town, the Jeep and the Camaro parked side-by-side in the parking lot and incriminating them even further. Lydia and Cora were sent in, seeing as they were the least intimidating visually and statistically wouldn’t have the cops called on them compared to everyone else.

The clerk at the front desk was a short man with a bald spot and a hawaiian shirt on. He looked Lydia and Cora up and down, shook his head, and handed over a room key.

“They’ve been sneaking in for a few days lookin’ all suspicious-like,” he said, like the three of them were in on some big secret. “I knew they must have wives or somethin’ with fake names like Jeffery and Fred.”

“Um,” Cora said awkwardly, taking the room key. “Thanks?”

“No problem,” he said, giving the two of them a sly wink and looking very satisfied with himself.

They didn’t even have the chance to find their room, the two culprits sneaking down into the lobby with overnight bags and grins on their faces until they came face to face with Lydia and Cora.

“Hi, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
